A New Love United
by Phiona
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go to the same high school and they find an aliance in each other


A New Love United

**Note:I don't own Inuyasha or the gang. If I did, Inuyasha and Kouga would be my love slaves! Also, this is kinda my first try at writing a fanfic, so tell me if it is any good, because if not, I won't work on it any more! This story is placed in a time where demons and humans live in peace. All of the gang is in modern day Japan, and go to high school. This will be different from the other stories like this. I know this because I still haven't seen a fanfic to this day that portrays Inuyasha still with Kikyou and as part of the Gothic/ Pagan society. So, another words, Kikyou will have powers, but she won't have Miko powers; she will basically have Pagan powers, you know, spoken spells, those kinda things. Anyways, on with the story!**

_Chapter One: "HEY, KAGOME!"_

**Kagome took a deep breath and strung her arrow. She waited a moment before she fully drew it back; her winning the championship archery contest rested all on this single shot. She took in another deep breath and held it as she drew back the arrow. This shot had to be perfect if she were to beat Kikyou, her main rival. She took aim; she could feel her heart pounding in her temples. This was the crucial moment. Sango, Ayame, and Yura all waited in silence as their friend concentraited. Kagome could hear her heart in her ears, the moment of truth was coming.**

**"HEY, KAGOME!" said a voice from behind her.**

**Kagome released the arrow, startled. She knew she released it to soon. She watched in horror as the arrow flew into the target, not quite where she had intended it to land. She drew in a heavy breath as she watched the judge check the positioning. Then he looked up, his eyes heavy with disapointment, and declared Kikyou the winner. She gasped then looked behind her to find the voice that had screwed her up so badly. On the bench, she saw Kikyou smiling evily, with Inuyasha chuckling next to her. She walked angrily over to her, "What the hell was that for?"**

**"What? Can't accept defeat? I guess you'll just have to try harder next time." Kikyou said, laughing as she brushed past her to accept her trophy. She watched in anguish as she was handed the first place trophy. She looked back a Inuyasha, who was sitting on the bench, still chuckling.**

**"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kagome yelled at him.**

**"Oh, come on. It's just a game." Inuyasha said between laughs, "A game that Kikyou just happens to be better at than you, loser." Kagome lost all control at that point. With tears stinging her eyes, she walked up to Inuyasha, back handed him, then ran off to the locker room, with Sango, Ayame, and Yura all trailing her close behind.**

**"It's okay Kagome. Everybody knows you really should've won, not that bitch Kikyou." Sango said, sympathetically.**

**"That whore got the best of me, again." Kagome said through her tears, "She got me last year at the same competition. I was actually ready this time, but she still beat me."**

**"We need to whip that bitch's ass for doing this to Kagome." Yura said, "Kikyou can't just get away with this again. She's done this to Kagome all of her life, and she needs to be taught a lesson in manners."**

**"We can't go around threatining people like that." Ayame said quietly, "And even if we did, it would get Kagome in trouble. So no matter what, Kikyou would still have one up on Kagome." Kagome slumped against the lockers and put her head in her hands and bawled uncontrolably, "I'll never be able to win against her."**

**"Don't cry, Kagome. You did your best." Ayame said, "Besides, you still have the highest ranking in the junior class. That's one thing she can't take away from you." Although Kagome knew this was true, it still didn't make her feel any better.**

**"Yeah, that's right." Yura said, "Whenever graduation comes, you will be named valedictorian."**

**"Yeah, and there's no way in hell she can affect the outcome on that." Sango chimed in. Kagome smiled weakly at her friends. They were right; Kikyou was at the bottom half of the class. There's no way, even if Kami helped her, that she could take that away from her. "Thanks guys." Kagome said wiping away her tears, "You guys are the best."**

**"Come on." Sango said, helping her up, "Get changed and we'll go to The Spot. I have a feeling you could really use a hot fudge brownie sundae. My treat." Kagome smiled and nodded. She was supposed to be on a diet, but she didn't care. After the day she had, she felt she deserved the treat.**

_Chapter 2: You should have seen his face!_

**Kagome shoved the glob of hot fudge, ice cream, and brownie in her mouth and savored the flavor of every component. She hadn't allowed her self such luxuries for the past two months. She felt guilty that she disobeyed her diet, but she felt she needed it to calm her nerves and forget about the days events. She drifted off into her own little world while she ate her ice cream. She thought about each one of her friends. Ayame was the quietest of the group. She was also the fastest thinker, which meant if anybody got a bad idea, she was quick to tell them about it. She was a wolf demon, and was the daughter of the head of the pack. For being a princess, she certainly didn't act like one. She was always concerned about others before herself. **

**Yura was the muscle of the group. She always enjoyed a good fight, especially if it was with some one she had once crossed before. Yura wasn't demon by blood, but she had a wierd power. She could control hair. One day her hair would be short, then the next it would be really long. Yura was goth, but she prefered to hang out with her old friends rather than the other goths. Her parents were nothing like her. They looked like average parents. **

**Sango was Kagome's best friend. She was always there for her. Everyone at their school thought they were joined at the hip. When some one saw one without the other, they automatically asked where the other was at. Kagome loved her best friend, but she was jelous of one thing and one thing only. Sango had a beauty that out did all others. When she walked into a room, heads turned almost mechanically. Kagome knew she got it from her mother. Her mother was beautiful. Her father, on the other hand, was a real ass. **

**They were the richest family in the area, and her father liked to flaunt it. He was also racist, against demons. Nobody ever knew why, but he hated all demons. The last time the girls stayed over at Sango's house, her father was supposed to be away on a business trip and her mother allowed the girls to come over. After about an hour her father came home because his flight was canceled and hit the roof when he saw Ayame and Yura sitting on the couch. They were all forced to retreat to Kagome's house, for fear he might kill the girls. After that, they never got the courage to try again. Yura's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.**

**"You should have seen the face on Inuyasha when Kagome bitch slapped him. It was priceless." Yura said, laughing. Kagome blushed, "Well, he pissed me off. I couldn't think of anything else to do." Just as she finished her statement, she saw the door to the cafe open, and in walked Kikyou, holding her prized first place trophy, with Inuyasha trailing behind her, his head hung low. She stopped in front of the table and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the loser's club. Having a meeting, are we?"**

**"Go away, witch, or I'll pound you like the dog you are." Yura said standing up. Inuyasha's ear twiched at the remark, and a low growl emanated from his throat.**

**"Not like you haven't tried before. Why should I be surprised? What happened last time you tried to kick my ass?" Kikyou said with a chuckle. Yura sat down, remembering the beating she got from Kikyou's gang.**

**"Why don't you just go snuggle with your bastard boyfriend. Oh wait, I mean bitch." Sango shot at her. Kikyou glared at Sango, then turned to Kagome, "You better keep your 'friends' under control or they're gonna get hurt.**

**"All I have to do is say the magic word, and they'll rip your ass to shreds." Kagome said, winking at the other girls. As if on cue, they all started growling and snarling at the couple. "SIC EM' GIRLS!" Then they all started barking and snapping at Kikyou. Kikyou turned on her heel and walked away angrily. Inuyasha followed with an angry scowl on his face. As he passed Kagome noted a bruise on his right cheek. She began to laugh. The girls stopped barking and looked at Kagome in wonder.**

**"What's so funny?" Sango said. **

**"Inu..Inuyasha has... a bruise...on his cheek!" Kagome squeaked out between laughes. Ayame, Yura, and Sango looked at each other, then started laughing hysterically.**

**Kagome walked slowly down the street, thinking about what had happened. Why had Kikyou been so cruel? She tried to remember anything she'd done in the past to Kikyou, but only succeeded in drawing a blank. Kikyou and Kagome had always been enemies. Kikyou had her group and Kagome hers. Kikyou was part of the Goths back at school. She was always dressed in black, with black makeup and everything. The school had uniforms but they never enforced it because of Kikyou and her group. She was one of the worst trouble makers in school. She never really did anything stupid, like toilet paper the school or anything, but she was always picking on people she didn't like, and Kagome seemed to always be the main target of her ambitions. She made Kagome's life miserable. If she wasn't screwing her up in some contest, she was slandering her name, making her look bad in a variety of ways, or being just plain mean to her. Kikyou was one of those girls that no matter how hard you try to get along with her, she always had some way of screwing you up. But for some reason, she was really sensitive about people making fun of Inuyasha, just because he was only half demon. Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps to her house. When she walked into the kitchen, there was a cake on the table, and a banner above the sink. Both said the same thing; "Congrats Kagome!" Without hesitation, she ripped down the banner, crumpled it, and threw it in the trash. Just then her mom walked in, "Welcome home, Kagome and..."**

**"I lost!" Kagome said, simply. Just as she said the words, Sota and Grandpa walked in the room, "CONGRADULATIONS, KAGOME!" Her mom looked over at them, "Now is not the time."**

**"Why not just tell them. They're gonna find out anyways." Kagome said, harshly and stomped upstairs. She opened the door to her room, slammed it shut and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't think straight. All that invaded her mind was Kikyou and...Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been Kikyou's boyfriend for the longest time. He was behind her laughing when Kikyou did something to Kagome. Kagome decided that she didn't hate Kikyou as much as she thought she did. She realized that she hated Inuyasha even more!**

_Chapter 3: Don't remind me…_

**Kagome took a deep breath and entered the school. She almost didn't go to school because she thought that she couldn't show her face, but her friends dragged her out of bed and forced her to go. She didn't want to be laughed at; she didn't think she could handle being the laughing stock of the school. As she walked down the hall to A.P. Algebra, she looked around to see if anybody was laughing at her. Surprisingly, nobody really even looked at her. She sighed, feeling a little better.**

"**Hey, Kagome!" She turned and saw Koga waving as he approached her. They were friends, but for some reason, he was always telling people that they were 'involved.' Kagome didn't mind, but today she really didn't feel like putting up with his nonsense. **

"**I heard about what happened at the competition. That really wasn't fair." Koga said, sympathetically.**

"**Well, there's nothing I can do about it." Kagome said with a sigh, "What's done is done."**

"**You'll beat her next time." Kagome heard another voice behind her.**

"**I don't really think there's gonna be a next time, Sesshomaru." Kagome said without looking at him. She hated Sesshomaru. He was nice and everything, but he was really stuck up, constantly challenging everyone weaker than him to a fight. She didn't see him much, because he was a senior and all, but when she did he made himself known right away.**

"**You're just gonna give up?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.**

"**Why?" Koga said with disbelief.**

"**Because," Kagome sighed, "Why shouldn't I? If I re-enter next year, she will just do the same thing, and she'll beat me again."**

"**But when you give up, aren't you just letting her get to you?" Koga said.**

"**If you give up, you're letting her win. You would be making it easier for her. She will have completed what she set out to do in the first place." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.**

"**I don't want to talk about this right now. Besides, it's almost time for the bell to ring. I should get to class." Kagome said, and then she waved as she headed into the nearest class.**

**Kagome picked at her lomein as her friends sat in their usual spots. She didn't really feel the urge to eat, because she felt depressed. Even though no one said anything to her about losing the competition, she knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that she let Kikyou beat her once again. She tried not to look around the room, for she feared seeing Kikyou again.**

"**So, Kagome, I heard what happened yesterday," Miroku said as he took his place next to Sango, "That had to suck." **

"**Don't remind me." Kagome said rolling her eyes, "It's bad enough that it happened. You don't have to remind me about it."**


End file.
